Paramour
by xMrsxNejixHyugax
Summary: THAT'S ME LUCKY FIC, IT'S MAGICALLY DELICIOUS! marshmallows include Allen and Kanda. Add milk for Yullen. INCOMPLETE AND UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

AHHH

AHHH!! **sobs **Something FREAKY is going on with either meh computer or FF. So, my official story starts on CHAPTER TWO! Hope this won't prevent me from getting reviews. **shrugs **Thanks so much!

Happy Reading,

xMrsxNejixHyugax


	2. Chapter 2

-Just a thought-

With Allen and Kanda's pure, PASSIONATE hatred for each other, it's obvious that they'd make the perfect target for fangirls.

Summary by kikuli (Thanks so much! XD)

--

"I WANT _YUU _TO WANT ME!" Lavi paused on his walk down to the cafeteria to meet his friends for the daily gossip on missions. Someone was hollering at the top of their lungs in a terrible off-key manner.

"I NEED _YUU _TO NEED ME!" "Allen?" Lavi bewilderedly peered around the corner and saw the young exorcist shouting at the door of what he suspected was Kanda's room. Allen belatedly staged whispered, "I'm singing a love song to Yuu baby!"-1- There was a loud thump on the door and what looked like a homicidal teenager opened it, sword in hand. "Moyashi, if you sing that song _one more time_, _you won't be walking for days," -2- _threatened Kanda. Lavi choked down a laugh and began walking again. This would be interesting.

Lenalee skipped down the corridor to the science lab. On the way, several Finders were muttering something along the lines of, "-terrible shrieking, it's like an Akuma being tortured in there". Then she heard it and tilted her head with curiosity. Someone was howling her favorite song, with – was it? -a strange accent on the word 'You'. Little did she know that with Allen's poor improvisational skills, he had replaced the word 'you' in the song with Kanda's first name. First of all, whoever spoke Kanda's first name would instantly be on his hit list. Secondly, he hated pop. Or rock. Whatever was not nature-y. Country was even worse. But back to the subject.

How was this possible? As Lavi finished the remains of his lunch, he subconsciously wondered what was taking Allen so long. The screaming had ceased, but there was no sight of the silver haired teen or his Asian companion anywhere. Lavi lingered, determined to see his best friend's death in a heroic manner and record it. Maybe the Panda would even let him get away with changing around the manner of Allen's death. Instead of a brutal stabbation, Allen would..hold his own against Kanda, at least to murmur his finally words...something along the lines of, "My death shall not be in vain! I sweareth to retreateth peacefully to the heavens, where I belong! Eth." Did that make sense? At least it sounded cool. Maybe- There was a sudden silence as the cafeteria quieted, and Lavi turned to Allen and Kanda, headed to his table. Holding hands. Rather, Allen was clinging to Kanda's arm and Kanda was trying to pry Allen off. Something along those lines. "Oy, Allen! Sit here!" Lavi grinned and flagged them down. This scene had better be worth the wait.

--

1 All credit to 'Beansprout of Love' by kiri coil. WHAT KIND OF INGENIOUS NAME IS THAT? -sniggers- Yuu baby.

2 Interpret as you will. -cough-


	3. Chapter 3

A long line of Exorcists and a few finders protruded from the cafeteria where Kanda was holding court and our mischievous bookman Lavi was pretending to be bored.

Faking a yawn, he yelled, "Oy! Yuu-chan, what's with all these people? Have you suddenly had a change of heart and decided that Christmas has come early?" Kanda

grunted. *"I'm here to avenge my love and to find out WHO THE HELL did this to him, someone with a death wish." He pointed to a still dazed Allen, who was clearly

marked as exhibit A. At least, that's what it sounded like to Lavi. It was more like: "Goddamnit bookman, CALL ME KANDA. And second of all, someone did _this _to

Moyashi here." It took all in Lavi's power to stay calm and not twitch. Suspicious, the Japanese teen surveyed the crowd with distaste. His eyes suddenly narrowed and

focused on Lavi who was holding back his mirth at the sigh of Allen. "YOU!" Taken aback at being found so easily, the eye patched red head lied, "What? Me?" BAM. The

door burst open. Lavi, glad for the intrusion, sneakily moved to a safer spot as Komui approached. "Exorcists and finders, please evacuate the cafeteria. I repeat, please

evacuate the-" Having caught sight of Kanda standing on a table, Komui beamed and lowered the megaphone. "Kanda! A nice day for a stroll, isn't it?" Kanda grimaced.

"Go away, Komui, I need the cafeteria at least until dinner." Komui grinned. "So sweet, Kanda-chan! Looking out for Allen like that!" Blushing a furious red, Kanda told

him off and continued drilling.

It was late at night before Allen woke up from his dazed state of being. "Kanda, I'm hungry," he complained. The Japanese teen opened an eye from his book. "Fine. I'll

wait for you here." There was a pregnant pause. Allen did not shift from his bed. "What is it, moyashi?" "Kanda, can you go with me?" Allen whined. Contemplating his

boyfriend for a moment, the older teen slammed his book shut and growled out, "Get your slippers on."

The cafeteria was empty as the gay couple flounced down the dark, stormy hallway and into the large cafeteria. Allen tugged free from Kanda's iron grip and decided

that at the moment, his love for food was worth more than his love for his boyfriend. "You want anything?" There was no response. Stirring up several dishes, Allen

paused before looking up from his cooking. Kanda was dreamily staring at him. Was the permanent marker that distracting? Allen felt uncomfortable. "Kanda, there's no

need to stare at me like that."

KANDA'S POV

_God, that Moyashi looks hot. Maybe I'll ask him to __**cook up**__ something for me. And his hair! Soft and snowy…I wonder why I called him a grandpa last week. Old men _

_are not hot. So clearly, Allen is not an old man. Because he's hot. Duh. _

"Allen…" The white-haired teen looked up from his binging. Finally, Kanda was back to his senses. He did not notice the gleam that was in the ebony haired teen's eye.

Shame. Suddenly, the room was a lot hotter. And Kanda was standing a bit too close. Allen edged backwards. Kanda, predicting his movement, moved closer until he

could feel the hot breath on his lips. The two subconsciously moved forward, slowly…lightning struck. The two sprang apart, and the sudden light revealed a _third figure _

_in the room_. Said figure was armed with a permanent marker. Was this a wayward fan girl arriving in the middle of the night to pay homage to his hot boyfriend? Kanda

sincerely hoped so. Sadly, this was not to be.

AHHH!!! I know, this little story of mine is like, going nowhere. I'll try to improve the plot. I mean, it started out fairly innocent, right? *sob* IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE

AN ODE TO YULLEN! Anyway, I couldn't bear to scrap it. So I'm trudging on. Any ideas would be appreciated and credited for. *wink*


End file.
